Cheater EnglandxReader
by FlowerFancy
Summary: Reader-chan get's cheated on. Warning: Blood and stuff. If you don't like it keep scrolling. I don't want to hurt your feelings. TRIGGER WARNING: #Cussing #Foul Language #Talking about Hell/Evil #Blood and stuff


Oh how today was super special for you. Today was your anniversary with Arthur Kirkland. You two had been dating for a few years he's helped you get over your violent rages and outburst. He was a source of calm for you. People thought he was crazy since a few knew of your criminal history. You had killed a few people but that was many years ago and you wished they would just stop. You did it in self defense and if you didn't kill them they would've killed you. You sighed as you drank the rest of your tea. You carried a few grocery bags and you continued down the street. While carrying the bags you hummed a nice little tune. It was a tune that you always heard Arthur hum when he was in the kitchen. Alot of his friends hummed a similar tune but you never really knew what it was about.

You walked up the stairs to your house and entered. You called out for Arthur and he answered from in the kitchen. You went inside and put the grocery on the counter. Arthur went through the bags and pulled out two bottles of Ale he smiled and grabbed you by the waist and kissed your neck and lips repeatedly. You laughed and tried to push him off.

"Arthur ha ha ha stop it. You're going to make me drop the eggs."

"You're just so beautiful. No one can compare to you _.You know exactly how to get me up."

You were successful in getting Arthur off of you. He immediately opened up a bottle and walked off. You heard a small chime and you saw his phone light flash. It was in your better nature to tall him but for whatever reason you wanted to check it put the eggs down and slowly reached towards the flipped it open and read the message

"Hey baby,r u free tonight?Txt me bck"

You had a confused look on your face. Your mind immediately went to Francis. Francis would text you little messages so you assumed he would do the same to Arthur. You knew they didn't get along but it never stopped Francis from flirting. You laughed lightly and closed the phone.

"Hey Arty?"

"What is it?" Arthur came from around the corner half the Ale bottle was already gone. You handed him the phone.

"Francis texted you."

"huh?" Arthur opened his phone and read the text. His eyes widened as he quickly responded put the phone in his back pocket.

"Damn Francis heh heh."

Arthur laughed nervously and left out the kitchen. You became curious but you quickly tossed the idea aside. You honestly didn't know what you planned on making and it didn't help that Arthur didn't know you just settled on making toasted Ham&Cheese sandwiches. When you got finished you went and sat down in the living room. You called out Arthur's name and when he didn't respond you went looking for him.

You found him in the bedroom in a white shirt with a red tie. His hair was sort of slicked back. You went to him and he jumped when he noticed you.

"Why so dressed up?I only made a toasted ham&cheese." You laughed a bit and so did Arthur...nervously.

"You see honey. I have to go out for a bit."

"Where?"

"To work."

"Work? This is the third time this week.''

"Sorry it's just that something comes up an-

"Can't they get someone else to come 's movie night."

"Oh. That's tonight? I thought it was on Sunday. You said you and your sister were going to the mall tonight an...-

"Sister.I don't have a sister."

"Yes yes I know. The alcohol must really be getting to me.I should get going."

With that he quickly gave you a hug and a kiss and dashed out the door. You stood but if it was work you couldn't really help he had to go he had to sat down on the couch. You picked up your cellphone and dialed you listened to it ring you picked up your sandwich and started to eat it.

"Allo,Francis speaking."

"mmfeho"

"Uhhhhhh."

"Mmmf. Sorry I meant hello."

"Oh _ ha ha it is only you."

"Sorry I am eating a sandwich."

"Oh that is fine.A call from you is rare but a wonderful is pony boy?"

"He had to go to work...again."

"Work?The office is closed mon petite."

"B-but Arthur is there 's been having call ins for a couple of days."

"...the building closes at 6 and stays leaves at the same time."

"Then where is he going then?"

"I cannot has really been out of it it seems he's been lying to you."

"But why?"

"_-_? No belle don't cry. I'm coming over okay?"

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?If you ever need anything you can call Bonnefoy will make you feel better."

"Thank you."

You hung up the phone and wiped your tears. You've never felt so confused in your life. You tried calling Arthur but it only went to voicemail. You stood up and went into the kitchen and opened up the other bottle of Ale there was. You took a few sips before setting it down. You were better than this. You went on to your room and laid down in bed. You stared at the empty spot next to you hoping that wherever Arthur was he was okay. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"_..._...Oi!_"

You woke up and almost bumped heads with Arthur. He smiled at you and ran his hands through your hair.

"A-arthur?" Your eyes lit up as you wrapped your hands around him and pulled him close. You were happy that he was okay. He held onto you and asked you why you were so affectionate all of a sudden. You hit him on the top of the head and demanded that he tell you where he was last night.

"Sweet pea. I was at work yesterday?How did you forget so quickly?"

"I called francis yesterday and he said that the office was closed and that no one was there after six."

"What? Heh heh I don't know why you listen to that obviously told you that so you'd freak out and probably hit me.I tried to call last night after seeing your missed calls but you didn't answer."

You sighed a bit. You nodded to sign that you believed Arthur. He helped you out of bed and helped you pick out clothes for the day. Today was saturday and you and a good friend of yours were heading out today to get a little shopping done. You had something planned for Arthur tonight but you didn't tell wanted it to be a surprise. You only told him that you and your friend were going out and you'd be gone for a few hours maybe more. You two ate breakfast watched a few shows and you heard a car horn. You stood up and grabbed your purse before turning around and giving Arthur a good smooch.

"I'll be back soon okay?"

"I'll miss you poppet."

You walked through the many stores of the mall with your friend. She was of course carrying your bags as you looked through clothes. You had tried so many things on. You sat down on a near by chair and your friend was relieved to finally take a break. She set the bags down and took a deep breath before turning to you.

"How many more things do you need?"

"I just want this night to be special for is working so hard this week without a single complaint and I want to do something for him to say "Good Job" and "I love you". "

"Why not get a nice dress? Get it in his favorite colour. Let it show some skin but be him his favorite dinner, with music then let him have you for dessert."

She knew you too well. That was exactly how you planned tonight to be. You put some of the clothes back and got a nice flowery dress in the colour remember him saying that he was unsure of his favorite colour but that red was definitely one of them. It was perfect. You were then taken to the grocery store and you picked out a couple of items. Meat, gravy packs, beverages, and even a few things...for dessert. You smiled to yourself. You felt like you did when you and Arthur were dating for the first time. He was such a gentleman and made you feel special. If it weren't for him you'd probably be with some jerk wad. You decided to call him to see what he was doing. He picked up but he seemed short of breath.

"Hey Arty."

"Hey."

"Is everything okay? You seem tired."

"Oh...this?...I was just...out running..."

"Oh well don't get too tired. I don't know how long this'll take so I just wanted to call to let you know i'm running a bit late."

"Don't...worry darling...i'll...be okay...okay bye."

He hung up rather quickly, it wasn't like Arthur to start exercising .You thanked your friend and promised to treat her for dinner whenever you two were free. You had been out longer than you had expected and you couldn't wait to surprise Arthur. You would keep the dress in the bag in the closet until the appropriate time. You would just put the food up like regular groceries. You got excited again as you opened the door to your house. You opened it up slowly then all the way. It was surprisingly silent. Usually Arthur would be sitting on the couch laughing his butt off to some weird he'd be on the phone yelling at Alfred or Francis,or even yelling at Peter for sneaking into the house again and stealing all the sweets.

You placed the food in fridge and slowly made your way to your he is asleep you hid the bag behind your back as you slowly opened the door.

"Hey Arty are you awa-...

Arthur looked up at you in shock. You dropped the bag as he slowly got up grabbing his clothes and covering himself. The girl did the exact same thing but stood on the other side.

"_!You're home."

You said nothing as it felt your heart had stopped beating. You dropped the bag and turned around slowly beginning to walk. Arthur came up behind you and grabbed your arm.

"_. I can expl-

"EXPLAIN WHAT!?Why you're cheating on me!? Were those days when you said you had to go to work a lie?Were you sleeping with this whore?!" You broke free and something inside you who said that they loved you, was betraying you. Why?You asked yourself. Was it something I did or said?You tried to get an answer. You slowly reached into the kitchen drawer and pulled out a knife. It's blade seemed extra sharp and you turned around.

Your eyes were filled with tears and you were came around the corner dressed and he froze when he saw you standing in the middle of the kitchen holding the knife.

"_?What is that for?"

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

"But I d-

"Why are you lying to me Arty?Aren't I all you need?"

"_-_. You know I love you more than anything in the 's just I had a moment of weakness and I...

"You didn't care if you hurt me or brought her into our had sex with her in our bed!You held her and kissed her. Francis was have been acting weird lately."

Arthur came toward you and grabbed your smiled at you and you jolted your hand upward and stabbed him in the stomach.

"You're not Arty.I want my Arty him to me you monster."

"_."

"No don't say my name!" You yanked the blade out and kicked him down before getting on top of him. You stabbed him near the shoulder and he screamed. Tears streamed down your face.

"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! YOU DON'T LOVE ME,ARTY LOVES WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME!" As you shouted this you stabbed him furiously. Memories of you and Arthur scanned through your were all happy and it felt like those memories were set on fire right infront of you. Those warm hands were all over someone them and not you. Arthur's movement slowly stopped. Your clothes and hands had blood on them.

You cupped Arthur's face and kissed his forehead sweetly. You laid your cheek next to was cold but the blood that ran down it made it warm. You stood up and reached into the kitchen drawer job was not done since you had another person to get rid of. You went back into the bedroom where the girl was cowering in fear. She stood up as you waved the gun in her face.

"P-please don't shoot me! I'm sorry. I'll go away and never leave you alone."

"You took Arthur from me and turned him into a monster. I will never forgive you for that."

She screamed as you pulled the trigger twice. One shot in the head and another in her splattered on the wall behind behind her as she hit the floor. Your face was expressionless. You went over to the bag and took out the red dress you recently bought. You washed off the blood from your skin, and you put the dress on. You got yourself prettied up and you packed a few bags. You reached into Arthur's pocket and grabbed his cellphone and wallet. You dialed up a number and placed it by your ear was you went through his wallet.

"Bonjour Arthur."

"Hi it's _."

"Well hello."

"Arthur was cheating on me. I came home and found him in bed with another woman."

"Oh everything okay?"

"Remember when you told me that you would do anything if I needed help?"

"Oui."

"Oh _." Francis stood at the door to the kitchen while you sat at the table drinking a small cup of wine. Francis went over and nudged Arthur's face with his foot.

"Yeah he's dead. You stabbed him so many times. What about the girl."

You said nothing as you pointed to the room. He looked over and walked over to the door. Two whole were in the wall with blood surrounding got up and went into the coat closet. You grabbed out a shovel and handed it to Francis. He put on gloves and went over to the girl and pulled her by her collar and you led him to the backyard.

"Don't worry about Arthur,Francis.I'll take care of him." Francis nodded and got to work digging a hole in the backyard.

You went back to body was still and lifeless and there was blood everywhere on the kitchen it had stopped flowing out of his body. You kissed him and went into the bathroom closet and got a towel and rubbing alcohol. You poured it all over Arthur and the towel and whatever was left was spread around the kitchen. Francis came back with blood on his clothes and dirt on his shoes and the bottom of his pants. He saw you with the matches and continued walking to grab the bags that you had packed.

"Honey, i'll be in the car okay?I'll put the bags in the trunk then we can get out of 't forget the passport."

You nodded as you took one last look around the house before going back and striking a match. You watched the flame burn bright and a tear strolled down your face as you flicked it onto the towel. It immediately caught on fire and spread. You grabbed a few pictures of you and Arthur and one by one you flung them into the fire. The fire had spread from Arthur to everything else in the kitchen and was now making it's way out into the living room. You decided to Strike another match and you tossed it on the bed. The covers burned a bit then the fire started. You grabbed your purse from the table and made sure you had everything.

You walked out the house and locked the door. Francis opened the car door for you and closed it. He got in the drivers seat and looked at you.

"Francis thank you for helping me. Even when you knew you were putting yourself in danger and at risk."

"It is no problem." He kissed your hand and began to drive off.

You were going to start over.A new life but you could help but ask yourself if you were ever going to love again. Francis agreed to help only because he hated Arthur anyway for taking you away from him and on the condition that you were his. You leaned on the door and looked out the window. You had lost Arthur to a monster, so you set him free.

But who was the real monster?


End file.
